Sorting isn't easy
by NatalieHere
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and Snape are in Hogwarts for their first year, but first they have to get sorted! COMPLETE.


**So, this is a Marauders era story, where the Marauders, Lily and Snape are getting sorted into their Hogwarts Houses. Enjoy!**

 _James Potter_

"Potter, James!"

James made his way to the chair, grabbed the hat and wore it. Finally, he'd learn if he'd make it into Gryffindor, like his father.

"Hmmmm… Another Potter…. Where should I put you?"

"Am I Gryffindor? Like my father and mother? I want to be Gryffindor!"

"Well, I'd say you are. You're brave and courageous and loyal. Gryffindor would be the best place for you, you'll make great friends there. GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting hat said that last one loudly. The children in the lion table were congratulating him, while he made the way and sat with them. Perfect Molly Prewet welcomed him in his new family.

James was what he wanted to be. What everyone expected him to be. He was a Gryffindor and he was sure his school years would be great.

 _Sirius Black_

When, he heard his name, Sirius tried to walk to the chair and wear the hat. It wasn't easy. This moment would determine his life. Would he be in Slytherin, or would he be somewhere else? If he wasn't a Slytherin, his family would be definitely mad on him. Every summer would be worse than the last, they could even disinherit him.

If he was Slytherin, he'd be like them. Sirius wasn't sure which was worse. Or was he? Maybe being like them was the worst thing that could happen to him. He would never discriminate against people for their House or blood statue. So, he'd made his decision. Now he just needed the hat's approval. He slowly put it on his head.

"Ah, another Black. Let's see… SLYTH…"

"Don't you dare!"

"Hmmm, interesting…. This Black isn't like those before him…. He definitely isn't…. he's a rebellious Black, he doesn't like to conform to the norms…"

"Where will you put me? Please, not Slytherin, I don't wanna be Slytherin"

"Are you sure? Slytherin would be great for you. You're so ambitious, so cunning, so determined…. You'd do great things in Slytherin…"

"I said, I don't want to be in Slytherin!"

"Well, if you don't want to go there, you don't have to go. There are more houses for you to go. And you must definitely go in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius made his way to the table and sat next to his friend from the train. He didn't care what his family would do. He was feeling, for the first time in his life, free.

 _Remus Lupin_

Hearing his name, little Remus Lupin sat on the chair and wore the hat. He wasn't sure what he expected. He was a werewolf and werewolves were evil creatures. He was surprised they had accepted him in Hogwarts. His parents were sure they wouldn't accept him, so why would he?

He had the opportunity to become a wizard, despite being a monster. Remus Lupin didn't want to throw this opportunity.

"Well, well, well…. Remus Lupin. I can say this is quite interesting. You belong in many houses… let's see…"

"I am a werewolf, I am an evil creature. Shouldn't I be placed in Slytherin?"

"Remus, Remus, Remus. You need to learn two things. First of all, Slytherins are not evil. They're just ambitious and this makes some of them become evil. Not all of them, just a small percentage. Second, you are not a monster, you're not evil. You are actually very good a person. You're kind and loyal."

"This means I'm Hufflepuff?"

"Not as much as you are Ravenclaw. You've got a beautiful mind, Remus, you're intelligent and creative and imaginative."

"So, I'm Ravenclaw?"

"No. What you're the most is brave. You're e really brave boy, Remus and you have much courage. This makes you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table relieved. Gryffindor wasn't bad at all, it was actually the best house he could be in. He had a chance to become something more than a monster and he'd take it."

 _Peter Pettigrew_

Peter was worried about his sorting. His parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, great-grandparents and so on were all Gryffindor. At least the magical ones. However, they all believed Peter was too silly, too dumb to be with them. They said he'd be, at best, Hufflepuff. At worst, he'd be a squib.

Peter wore the hat. He wanted to be Gryffindor, like his family so much, yet he was sure he wouldn't be sorted in Gryffindor; he wasn't good enough for it. Everyone said that.

"Hmmm… I see a lack of self confidence. I see you don't believe in yourself."

"Nor mum believes in me."

"That's unlucky. But, I can help you. You're a brave boy, Peter. You should be given a chance. Be brave and loyal to your relatives and everyone will believe in you. I'll give you the chance to become something more than what you are now. GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter couldn't believe it. He made it and he knew his parents would be proud, for the first time in his life. He'd do what the sorting hat told him. Be loyal and brave. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Lily Evans_

Lily was excited to see what house she'd get in. She wanted to be Slytherin, like her only friend in this huge school, but she had read great things about Gryffindor, so she wouldn't mind going there.

"Well, well, well. This isn't hard at all. However, I want your opinion. Where would you like to go?"

"Where Severus goes. He says he'll be Slytherin. Can I go there?"

"You are talking about Severus Snape, right? Yes, I've got a feeling he'll be in Slytherin. However, the answer is no. You don't have any Slytherin traits. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would suit you best."

"Are you sure I can't go to Slytherin?"

"Well, you can go if you want it that much. But, look inside you, Lily. You know it's not who you are."

"You're right. I want to go where I belong."

"Alright. GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily was happy. She probably wouldn't be with Severus, but she didn't care. She was where she belonged and she was sure she'd have great time in Gryffindor. After all, she could see Severus between classes.

 _Severus Snape_

Severus had seen her getting sorted into Gryffindor. He knew he couldn't be with her no matter how much he wanted it. If he got into Gryffindor, his mother would kill him. He wore the hat.

"Let's see… well that's obvious. Ambition, determination, dedication… you are definitely a Slytherin. Do you have any doubts?"

"No. My friend is Gryffindor, but I know I can't be with her. I can't get into Gryffindor!"

"No, you can't. You might be brave, but you lack certain Gryffindors' traits. Have you decided you want to go to Slytherin?"

"Yes"

"Okay. SLYTHERIN"

Severus sat on the snake table, while perfect Lucius Malfoy welcomed him. He wasn't with Lily, but he knew he couldn't do anything at all. What made him angry was that Lily was in Gryffindor. He was sure she wouldn't like it. She should have gone in Slytherin with him. He told her to go in Slytherin with him, but she didn't. Now, they'd both have to suffer the consequences.

 **So, what do you think? Review and let me know. I know James' is a bit small, but I wanted to focus on the problems the children faced before Hogwarts and James didn't have any serious problems at all.**


End file.
